Our Time (My hero academia Fanfic)
by Neptune06
Summary: This is a story about a girl name haruka and how she was just dumped by her boyfreind during middle school. Haruka has always wanted to be a hero like All might or the new number one hero Deku. Can Haruka aheive her goal with her freinds and become a hero?


Haruka's POV

The alarm clock started to go off, that obnoxious sound I despise. Me being the lazy and the tirdest person I am, I just reached my hand over and turned it off. Once the that obnoxious sound was gone, I went back to sleep not ready to start the day. It was nice and comfortable, feeling warm and cozy.. until my sister slams the door open.

"WAKE UP!"she yells.

I groan tiredly, refusing to get out of bed. My sister stares at me blankly before shaking me to try to wake me up.

"GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED, IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!"

"Leave me alone… and let me sleeeeeep…"I groan again.

She glared at me tired of my crap, then she spotted something at end of the table right next to my bed. My phone. She smirks getting an idea as she moves closer to it.

"Fine then. I'll just take this then!" she shouts as she grabs my phone and ran.

I sat up immediately, scrambling to get out of the bed, running after her with my crazy bed head. I chase her until we reach the kitchen, she sets the phone on the table and goes over to my mom and hugs her.

"She's uuuuuup!" She grins, as my mother hugs her back.

I reach over and grab my phone immediately and hug it tightly, I kiss it in relief.

"I will never leave you again." I whisper and start to walk away.

"Hey get your butt back here and eat before you get dressed" my mother said sternly

I sigh and sit down "fiiiine" I replied

My sister sits down across from me, I glared at her for snatching my phone. My mother brings us some food and sits down.

My sister turns to my mother and asks "hey mom can I have a phone?"

My mom chokes on her food a little after hearing the question, she drinks some water to clear her throat before speaking "u-ummm no you may not."

"Awwww why not?! She gets one." my sister wines

"I don't want another crazy child." my mother says

"What I'm not crazy!" I say with some food in my mouth

"Your insaaaaane." my sister grins as she sticks her tongue out at me

"Don't talk with food in your mouth haruka." my mother says annoyed

I continue to chew my food, feeling utterly annoyed by my sister, glaring at her the entire time I eat. 10 minutes past when I finally realize I need to get changed before I'm late for my first day of school. I race down the hall, dashing straight into my room, slamming the door shut and locking it. I get undressed and put on my uniform,i put on some black leggings that had some rips in the knees, I thought they looked cool. I was pretty pleased in that moment that I got my moms nice hourglass shaped body, I really hate the why my body looks most time. I was pretty thankful the uniform didn't make me look fat, even though I wasn't a very big fan of uniforms. I quickly put on some shoes, they were my favorite black converse that I always wear. I looked in the mirror at myself feeling kinda pleased with the way I look, for once.. then I look at my face and see my crazy bed head that I never got the chance to fix.

"CRAP!"I yell as I run straight to the bathroom

I grab the brush and start brushing my hair quickly, I grit my teeth as I brush out some terrible knots.

As soon as my hair looks good enough for my standards I grab the toothpaste and put some on my toothbrush, brushing my teeth immediately after. I brush my teeth as much as I can do my breath doesn't reek of eggs, egg breath gives off a disgusting smell in my opinion. Once I'm done I rush back in my room as I hear my mother call my name.

"HARUKA IT'S TIME TO GO! YOUR GONNA BE LATE ON YOUR FIRST DAY!"she hollers

"I'M COMING!"I holler back

I grab my backpack heading straight down stares afterwards, I dash into the kitchen grabbing my lunchbox.

"Did you brush your teeth?!"my mother asks

"Yeah I did"I say a little annoyed

"Hey.." my mother said calmly

I look at her tiredly "yeah?.." I say

She sighs hearing my response so dull and lifeless, "Are you thinking of him again?.."she asks concern

"Y-yeah…"I say shakily

She walked over and hugs me"just try and forget him.. he wasn't good enough anyway..come on brighten up it's your first day at UA high school."

"Yeah okay" I say sounding a bit happy this was my dream school after all.

I walk outside, and start running to school afraid that I might be late. I begin to get lost in thought about namiko, my ex. I should be over this by now why does it continue to taunt me, it's like a shadow never leaving your side. He's one of my closest friends, well other then yuki she'll always be first. That's not the point though, we are friends and I need to realize that it's going to stay that way, he has a girlfriend. That's not even the real reason, it's because I can't be heartbroken forever. Love isn't the main thing in life, it's a part of it, and it's sometimes meant to be broken. Life isn't always the best, but I can't let one little thing stop me from pursuing other things like my dream.. I want to be the best hero. Even better than All Might and Deku ever were. I lost my train of thought as I felt pain in my butt. I had ran into someone, and fell on my butt, how embarrassing.

"Owwwww" I groaned in pain.

"Watch where your goi—.. haru?"the stranger I ran into says

"Yuki!" i say as I jump up and hug her, she tries pushing me off causing both of us to fall onto the ground. She doesn't like affection, or hugs.

"Get off! Get off!" She says kinda irritated

I get off her immediately, starting to laugh,

"sorry" I say helping her up to her feet.

"You should really watch where you're going haru." she's tells me in her serious tone of voice.

"Yeah, yeah I know" I say not really caring, knowing me I'm most likely not going to listen.

"So who do you think our teacher will be?" She says as she begins to walk in the direction of school. It's honestly no surprise that Yuki got into UA high, she's the smartest person I know. Her quirk is pretty amazing as well.. her quirk is called enhance it allows her to enhance her mind and body, hence why she's so smart. She's amazing despite how much I don't want to admit that. Honestly she can be really annoying though, Yuki is always telling me what to do, she can get really bossy at times. Yuki is the hardworking type, if something isn't done right, she does it all over again. Yuki also isn't really a people's person so she'll do her work by herself most of the time. I'm her best friend I would know, she has other friends too but I don't see her really hang out with them. I'm sure she does though… I don't want to be mean but.. I don't know who else she's friends with besides me and namiko. Namiko and I are the only person I think she really talks to, or well enjoys having a conversation with. Then again she's not exactly the most social person, I introduced her my ex namiko.. I wanted them to be friends, and yeah they got along great and we'd laugh all the time. Then he broke up with me… I still wanted to be friends and eventually to this day were very close friends. Yuki is still friends with us, we don't get to see him much during the summer though. I know yuki won't admit it, but I can tell she misses his company. I lost my train of thought, coming back to reality when yuki started talking to me again

"Hello? Earth to haru." Yuki says as she waves her hand in front of my face.

"Huh what?"

"You got distracted again" she sighed

"Whoops! sorry" I replied " hey. Is that the school over there?"

"Yep" Yuki said "were here" The school was huge and very modern.

"Woah" I said "This is really it!"

"Yep where the best of the best go" Yuki smiled "Well we better get going or we'll be late" and just like that Yuki and I walked to the class. There were so many kids walking in the hallway.

"I'm a bit surprised!" Yuki said

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked

"Well, that we were able to get in the school" Yuki replied

"What!?" I gasped "You are literally the smartest (awesomeness, beautiful, charming, perfect, amazing, graceful, humble, truthful, brave, calm, reasonable, dazzling, glamorous) person I know, Your going to be a great hero"

"I guess" she replied.

"Wait don't tell me are you nervous?" I asked

"What!? She said laughing awkwardly "Of course not I was mainly wondering how you got into this program" she replied smugly.

"Rude!" I replied and we both burst out laughing. After a couple of twist and turns down hallways we made it to the room. Yuki ran up to the door and opened it. Suddenly someone yelled "LOOK OUT" and the next thing I knew Yuki was sprawled on the floor. Seconds later a guy with Neat brown hair, ice blue eyes, and pale skin ran through the doors and squatted down by Yuki.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Yuki sat up and rubbed her head.

"I'm fine" she replied and proceed to stand up only to find herself falling to the ground again.

"Here" The boy said offering his hand. Yuki took it and he pulled her up to her feet.

"My names Toshihiro sorry for what happened." Toshihiro said.

"My names Yuki and it's fine" Yuki said looking in a different direction.

They stood there awkwardly until Yuki asked "Can you let go of my hand?" realizing that he was holding her hand he let go immediately and retreated back into the classroom. I walked over to Yuki with a grin.

"Was that Love?" I cooed

"A-absolutely not" Yuki huffed "love is waste of time, besides I don't care about silly things like that"

"Then why did you tell him your actually name? also you never willing take someone's hand, even if you need help up" I asked

"Haruka you may be my friend but sometimes I regret it" she said and walked into the classroom.

"Hey wait" I said "I was just joking" and I walked into the classroom.

Yuki didn't stop walking, I can tell she embarrassed and wasn't trying to show it. My eyes glanced to the to the side, I stop midway to my seat. My eyes widen slightly as I see namiko sitting at a desk in the back. I place my hand on my chest, I grip my shirt slightly, I began to get lost in thought blocking the world out. Why am I still having this aching feeling in my chest?.. I'm over this by now.. me and him are good friends now there's nothing that's going to change that.. so why do I still feel this way… is yuki right?.. I mean she usually is.. but still… is love silly? Is it really a waste of time? Have I been wasting my time with this? Why don't I have the answers? This is driving me insane, I don't even know what I did wrong.. I can't think about this anymore… I want to be happy, and I don't need a lover to do that. I know this isn't important I am over it. Or am I not? That might explain the aching feeling in my chest.. but I feel like I'm over it. I thought I was, am I just overthinking things? I get pulled back to reality, the teacher calls my name.

"Miss Kyoko?"he asks

I jolt up in surprise I look around to see that everyone is already seated, I realize I've also been staring at namiko the whole time I was zoned out lost in my thoughts

"Miss Kyoko?" He says sternly this time

"U-uhh Yes sir!" I say nervously

"Could you take a seat." He says a bit irritated

I nod, heading to a seat in the back next to yuki and none other than namiko. I sat down, glancing back at the other side of namiko to see his girlfriend sitting there giving me a death glare. She and I used to be friends until I found out she was only my friend to get close to namiko. She tells me that's not true, but when I look into her cold blue eyes I can tell.. she was just waiting for the opportunity of when we broke up. It doesn't help either the fact that he broke up with me and got together with her in same day, but he feels bad for that. He says he was kinda pushed into dating her right away, he said he was going to wait.. I can tell he was being truthful unlike she was.. I lose track of my thoughts as yuki pokes my arm.

"What was that all about?* she whispers *you just stood there*

"I was kinda lost in thought again.." I whisper back

Namiko laughs " you do that a lot."

I turn to him making a pouty face "I do not!" I whisper yell

"Oh no he's not joking you really do."yuki shots back

"Whatever, at least I have a brain to think unlike you."I say looking at namiko

"Ouch." He places his hand on his chest pretending like he's been hit. It goes silent for a few seconds before we all burst into laughter. We stop immediately, we knew that we were getting a harsh glare from the teacher. I didn't notice until now but the teacher was none other then Frosty Fire the half hot half cold hero. I guess I was so lost in thought I didn't realize it at first. I then think to myself, shoot one of the top hero's already doesn't like me! I really screwed up big time!


End file.
